The present invention relates to sinkers used on fishing lines.
Traditionally, fishing line sinkers have been attached to fishing lines either by crimping so-called "shot" sinkers around the fishing line, or by tying the fishing line to a wire loop which is firmly and permanently attached to the sinker.
With such previous sinkers for fishing lines, if the sinker is dragged along the bottom, it frequently occurs that the sinker becomes wedged between rocks, or snagged on tree limbs or other obstructions. If the fisherman is unable to free the sinker, the fisherman must either cut the fishing line or the fishing line breaks during the fisherman's efforts to free the sinker from the object to which it is snagged or caught on. This frequently results in the loss of the fishing lure or bait which trail the point where the sinker was tied onto the fishing line.